


Dawn of Change

by Arenne



Series: Tales from the Wild [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Commas galore, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Memory Loss, Nightmares, wolfie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arenne/pseuds/Arenne
Summary: It isn't easy working together. Words are said, mistakes are made, and relationships are made or broken.A look at the early days of Wild and Twilight's relationship.
Series: Tales from the Wild [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629130
Comments: 27
Kudos: 734





	1. Shattered

Five days—that’s how long since they’d been thrown together. Five days since they’d met each other and begun travelling. Five days since they’d left their homes to start another journey that led to who knew where.

Five days.

It was a lot to take in. Nine incarnations of the Hero’s Spirit suddenly meeting and joining together. There had been lots of mistrust and butting heads the first day. Tension and tempers had been running high, and it had almost come to blows. But after talking it out, and realizing that yes, they were all Heroes, and yes, they were all named Link, and no, this didn’t seem to be an elaborate trap, they all settled down. Once there was no more danger of anyone killing each other, they had come up with nicknames.

Twilight, as he was now called, was thankful that things had calmed. There had been some initial concern over having so many “leader type” personalities conflicting, but fortunately, many of the heroes had no problem deferring authority. It was surprising to Twilight, who both considered himself a “leader” and normally had no intention of quietly acquiescing in any situation. He wouldn’t even have done so in their motley group except for one reason. 

Time—he was clearly the eldest and most experienced of any of them. He had a no-nonsense attitude and an icy stare that could instantly make the recipient feel like a small child. Tall and strong, Time had stepped up and taken point for the group, and no one had a desire to contend that.

The first time Twilight saw Time, it had been an immense shock to the younger Hero, who could only stare at the terrible scar over Time’s right eye and the all too familiar set of armor. He hadn’t said anything to the older man, but Time had given Twilight a considering look that both thrilled Twilight and made him nervous. This was his mentor, or at least the person who would become his mentor, the man who had taught him how to fight and, more importantly, how to be a Hero. Time wouldn’t know about any of that, of course, but even without that knowledge, there was a connection between them. Something that drew the two of them together and made them both feel like they’d known each other their whole lives. Getting to interact with his mentor in the flesh was an exciting prospect for Twilight, and only time would tell what would come of it. No matter what did, it felt natural, right even, to defer to Time. 

Slowly but surely, their ragtag group was turning into a cohesive unit. Personalities emerged and stories were shared, though no one gave too much away about their personal quests. There was still an air of mistrust, and it would likely take longer than a week for that to fade, if it ever did.

Travelling in a big group was strange for everyone. If their journeys had been anything like Twilight’s, then they very likely had spent the majority of their journey alone or with a single companion. Nine heroes being together, forced to work collectively, was asking a lot. Twilight did his best to keep everyone on track and out of danger, stepping into a role as Time’s protégé as naturally as breathing. Warriors helped as well, though he often rubbed Twilight the wrong way, perhaps due to their vastly different backgrounds.

Mostly, everyone took things in stride and adjusted to the new state of things as the days went by. They were slowly but surely learning how to interact as a group and be responsible for more than just their own person. There was one, however, that seemed determined to be a problem.

Wild.

It seemed that every two minutes, the boy was wandering away from the group for some reason or other. Sometimes he would return very quickly, some specimen clutched in his hand, looking surprised when the others called him out on his behavior. Sometimes, someone in the group would notice him drifting away and drag him back. Every time, Wild would apologize.

But he didn’t stop doing it.

It was growing increasingly annoying as the boy refused to change his ways. Apologies only went so far. Twilight knew that if it continued to happen, he would need to get stern with Wild. For the sake of the group, that was what needed to happen.

Even if he didn’t like the idea of it.

It was late afternoon of their fifth day together. They were in an unfamiliar forest, Time leading the way. Twilight, following close behind, could hear several inane conversations happening behind him. No one had really talked much about their own adventures yet. Twilight imagined that for many it was a sore subject. His own story was that way, and he didn’t feel the need the push anyone else to reveal more. That would happen naturally as they all grew to trust one another more. For now, he was simply happy that they were all getting along and growing closer.

His good humor vanished, however, when Wind’s voice rang out.

“Hey, where’s Wild?”

The entire group paused at that and looked around. Wild was nowhere to be seen. Legend and Warriors both grumbled under their breaths, and Four sighed loudly. Time’s reaction was the worst though. His disappointed face was something Twilight hated to see almost more than anything.

Twilight suppressed a sigh. “I’ll go look for him. I doubt he’s gone far.”

“You really think you can find him by yourself?” Legend asked incredulously. He waved his hand towards the trees. “We don’t even know how long he’s been gone. He could be anywhere by now!”  
“I can find him,” Twilight said confidently. Of course, he couldn’t tell them the real reason he knew he could find Wild.

Legend looked like he wanted to argue, but Time was giving him a knowing look. It had been a fluke that Time had found out Twilight’s secret, mostly due to Twilight’s own carelessness (forgetting that Time didn’t already know he could turn into a wolf was about as stupid as you could get). Knowing what he did, the older hero nodded.

“We’ll wait here. If you can’t find him within an hour, come back and we’ll search together.”

Twilight nodded and strode away, leaving the path and entering the dense forest. When he was sure that he was far enough away that no one would see him, he transformed, taking on the appearance of a large gray and black wolf. 

Then, he began his hunt.

It didn’t take long to locate Wild. His scent was of trees and fire and rain-soaked earth, but it was the scent of another Hyrule, and it stood out starkly from the forest around them. When the scent grew very strong, Twilight shifted back and approached on two feet. Wild was some ways back, not even very far off the path, crouched low to the ground. His back was to Twilight, so he didn’t see him approach. He did however hear when Twilight pointedly cleared his throat. The younger boy leapt to his feet quickly and drew his sword with surprising efficiency. Though, Twilight thought, he was a hero, even if right now he was the bane of Twilight’s existence.

The moment Wild saw him, his eyes widened in surprise and he looked around, as though he was surprised to find himself away from the group. He sheathed his sword and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, I… guess I wandered off again.”

Twilight stared at him flatly. “You did.”

Wild winced, he would have had to be deaf to not hear the disapproval in Twilight’s tone. “Sorry,” he said again. 

“You keep saying ‘I’m sorry’ but you don’t do anything differently.” Twilight frowned. He hated the necessity of this. He wished he could just accept the apology and move on; it would be so much easier. But he couldn’t. He needed to do this. “I wonder if you’re actually trying.”

Wild looked surprised and a bit hurt by that. “I really am sorry. I’m just… not used to travelling with anyone. I’ve been alone for so long, it seems much more natural when I’m alone than when I’m with the group.”

While he could sympathize with that, Twilight held his position. “We all know what it’s like to be alone,” he said without mercy, “yet, you’re the only one who continues to endanger the group.” Wild’s eyes widened visibly, and his mouth fell open. Twilight felt relieved that he had finally struck a chord with the boy. “Every time you wander off, we have to devote time and energy to find you, and sometimes we have to spread ourselves thin, exposing the group to dangers that we otherwise wouldn’t. So, unless you want to be responsible for getting one or all of us killed, I suggest you try a little harder.”

Wild’s expression had completely closed off somewhere around the word “killed”. It was like gazing upon stone. For a moment, Twilight thought that all he would get would be a blank stare, but then Wild spoke.

“You’re right. I apologize. It won’t happen again.” In a swift movement, Wild tugged his hood up over his head. Now whatever he was feeling couldn’t be determined from his face. “Let’s head back. I’m sure the others don’t want to wait any longer than they have to.” 

Twilight stared at him steadily for a moment. Yes, Twilight had been harsh, but he’d only done it as a last resort. Wild would surely come to understand that and move on, even if he was currently hurt. Twilight turned away and led the other boy back to the path, and eventually the group, in silence, lost in his thoughts. While he certainly hoped that Wild meant what he said, he couldn’t help but feel he’d done something wrong. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he was suddenly worried about what the future would bring.


	2. Gathered

Meeting the other Hero incarnations from throughout history had been an interesting experience. Wild had been completely unprepared for it and had initially regarded the other eight Heroes with suspicion, fearing an elaborate trap had been set for him. But after a bit of talking and explaining, the suspicion turned into acceptance, and from that acceptance was born a spark of hope.

The thought of getting to explore new lands sent thrills of excitement down Wild’s spine, and it was made all the better by the knowledge that he wouldn’t be alone while he did. He would get to travel with people like him, people who possessed the spirit of the Hero, people who had experienced what it felt like to face evil and come out victorious. Who could possibly comprehend the trials and tribulation a Hero went through beside another Hero? The prospect had filled Wild with elation.

So why was it so hard to relate to them?

Wild was disheartened. For so long, he had fought desperately to prevent himself from feeling any hope. Hope inevitably led to disappointment, and this instance was no exception. He had hoped for a camaraderie with his fellow Links, but instead, he felt like an outsider. He kept replaying the conversation he’d had with Twilight a few days ago. Twilight had been angry, and Wild could hardly blame him for that. Wild hadn’t done it on purpose, but continually running off and abandoning the group was probably very frustrating to the others. Even so, Twilight’s words had been… terribly unkind, though he wouldn’t have known that, and they had cut Wild down to his core. He’d done his best not to show how much they had hurt him.

But even if that incident could be forgotten, it wasn’t the only issue. He’d gleaned bits and pieces of stories from the others while staying silent near the rear of their procession. Though no one had been completely forthcoming, they’d revealed enough for Wild to determine the other Heroes’ journeys were nothing like his had been. No one could relate; no one could understand. As depression slowly settled over him, he had considered quietly slipping away and not returning. But he hadn’t. Not only was he in an unfamiliar land with no way home for the foreseeable future, but he also really had been sorry about wandering off. Maybe if he kept his promise to Twilight, things would change.

Or maybe he just needed to quash that hope like he had every other.

He sighed softly. He was, as usual, alone in the rear of the group. The others forged ahead, chatting with whomever was nearest. Some were smiling and laughing, others nodding and commiserating.

Wild had to fight to keep his shoulders from curling inwards.

After perhaps another ten minutes of this, a single figure slowed his pace until he was walking side-by-side with Wild. It was Hyrule, who smiled at Wild as he adjusted the strap of his bag. “Hey!” he said brightly. “Mind if I join you?”

Wild stared at him for a long moment before mutely shaking his head. The kid could do what he wanted, though Wild did wonder what had incited the odd action.

For a while, neither boy said anything. Wild was acutely aware of the person next to him, and it was quite an uncomfortable feeling. He tried to focus on the dirt of the road and the trees lining the path. Anything to take his mind from the unpleasantness he was currently enduring.

“You seem kind of down.”

Wild gave a start and stared at his companion. Hyrule smiled sympathetically. 

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, but if you do, you shouldn’t keep it bottled up. No one needs to suffer alone.”

Don’t we, though? Wild grimaced, pushing the bitter thought away. He knew that giving in to those feelings would lead nowhere good.

Hyrule waited expectantly, his expression so open and sincere that Wild found himself fidgeting under its intensity. As much as he hated talking about himself, Wild discovered he hated the thought of disappointing the other boy even more. He steeled himself.

“It’s just…” Wild sighed, searching for the right words. “I feel like I can’t relate to the others. Everyone’s experiences were so… different… than mine were. I don’t really know how to talk to them.” The unpleasant prickle of self-consciousness was beginning to creep up, and Wild hurried to add on, “Sorry, I don’t mean to complain. And you probably didn’t want to talk about stuff like this.”

Hyrule seemed to be deeply contemplating something as he stared at the road in front of him. When he turned back to Wild to answer, he completely ignored the last thing Wild had said. “Maybe you just need to open up more. It’s hard for people to relate with you if they don’t know anything about you. I’m not saying you have to tell us everything, but,” he shrugged, “just talking would do a lot of good, I think.”

That was a valid point, Wild thought grudgingly. He really hadn’t talked to the others all that much. After so long alone, speaking out loud felt strange. The idea that he could voice all the thoughts rolling around in his head and have someone else hear them was just plain weird. Not to mention that he felt wary of talking to the other Heroes. They weren’t like him; they weren’t failures. He didn’t want them to think less of him because of his past, which would most certainly come up if he started talking. He was surprised no one had mentioned his scars yet, though he had caught the others sneaking glances at them. Obviously, they wanted to ask but were too polite to. If Wild took the initiative and tried to get to know the others, they would come to know him. He didn’t want that.

He realized, with sudden clarity, that he was in a conundrum. He wanted the others to understand and relate to him, but he also wanted to keep his dark past from them. 

Even as Wild recognized the absurdity of desiring to have it both ways, he couldn’t help but feel lighter. He had just opened up to Hyrule, even if it was only for a very small thing, and already there was a closeness between them that hadn’t been there before. So as much as he hated the thought of exposing himself to potential hurt, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

There was that hope again.

Wild didn’t dwell on it long, and Hyrule didn’t try to force the issue. The two boys turned to other topics. Wild shared silly stories involving his Zelda, and Hyrule told Wild about his home. Together they laughed and joked, and Wild felt happier than he had in a long time.

~*~

It had now been over a week since the nine Heroes had met, and (mostly) everyone was starting to feel more comfortable around each other, to the point that they were beginning to share portions of their personal stories. Wild had gleaned a bit about each of the other heroes through the snippets he’d heard.

Time’s story was apparently the most well-known, though Wild had never heard it. It had been many years since Time had last saved his Hyrule, and he had actually travelled through time to do it. His name made a lot more sense now.

Sky was the first incarnation of the Hero, and he had been instrumental in the creation of the Master Sword. Wild had been left reeling upon learning that. Also, despite his seniority, Sky was fairy laid back and happy to let others take the lead.

Wind lived on an island with his grandmother and younger sister, surrounded by a vast ocean that covered the sunken remains of Hyrule. He’d been twelve when he defeated Ganon.

Four was the grandson of a blacksmith and had been on several quests. His sword was magical, though he refused to say what its abilities were.

Legend was possibly the snarkiest person he’d ever met, though he wasn’t as annoying as Wild remembered Revali being. That said, Legend had been on five quests, more than anyone else, and Wild couldn’t help but be impressed by that.

Hyrule didn’t consider himself to be a great Hero despite his accomplishments and continually sold himself short. His humbleness only made Wild like him more, though.

Twilight had worked on a ranch and, like Wild, had only been on one quest. 

Warriors, he had learned, was a self-proclaimed ladies’ man and a very proud person. One of the things he was most proud about was who he was. 

A soldier. 

He seemed to want to remind the others about it at every opportunity, and that night was no exception. They had been travelling all day in the same unfamiliar forest they had first arrived in. Everyone was tired and dirty and wanted nothing more than to eat dinner and fall into their bedrolls.

Everyone but Warriors that is.

He had been chattering away all day to whomever was within earshot, regaling them with stories of his “heroic deeds”. Everyone was wising up and making themselves scarce when he got too close, but one victim didn’t see Warriors approaching until too late.

Warriors had a superior look on his face as he threw an arm around Hyrule’s startled shoulders. Poor Hyrule turned pleading eyes towards the rest of the group, begging for deliverance. Everyone quickly looked away. 

“The role of a Knight of Hyrule is nothing to scoff at. Why without us, I dare to say the royal family would be unable to rule the kingdom.”

Twilight snorted derisively, and Warriors glared at him. Wild had noticed the two of them seemed to butt heads a lot. Maybe because they were both around the same age and vying for the position of “second in command”. Wild didn’t really care who won, but he’d bet his considerable wealth on Twilight, who had already developed a close relationship with Time.

“Even though some ignorant people may disagree,” Warriors continued, still glaring at Twilight and tightening his hold on Hyrule when the other boy tried to capitalize on the distraction and disentangle himself, “we all know the truth. The Knights of Hyrule stand above all others in the fight against the darkness. We are the pinnacle of safety and security in Hyrule.”

Twilight was muttering something under his breath, but Wild was more interested in watching the dinner preparations. They were all taking turns at nightly cooking duty, and tonight was Four’s turn. Wild was concerned. It wasn’t hard to see that the other heroes had basically zero skills in the art of meal preparation. Wild’s turn at the chore hadn’t come yet, but he wondered if he should just speak up and take over completely. They might all starve if he didn’t. He had no idea what Four was making, but it looked only marginally more appetizing that the disaster of a dinner that Hyrule had made two nights ago.

This was definitely one of those times that Wild should have pushed past his fear and taken the initiative. Well, it was too late now, and his turn was tomorrow…

“We have a sacred duty,” Warriors prattled on, “a birthright to protect the citizens of Hyrule and the royal family. Their safety is our highest priority.”

Wild glanced over at Warriors with a frown.

Warriors gave a dramatic sigh, his free hand came to rest over his chest-plate. “I can think of no worse fate than a failure of that duty. It would be better to die than to fail.”

Wild’s breath caught in his throat, and an icy shiver ran down his spine. For a moment, he was no longer sitting in camp surrounded by fellow Heroes. He was in a field, barely able to stand while the world around him burned and his princess wept. Then he blinked and the memory faded, but he was left with the terrible feeling of shame and resentment coiling in his gut. Until the words left his mouth, he didn’t realize he spoke.

“What if you can’t?”

Warriors paused in his tirade and blinked at Wild. “Come again?”

Wild’s heart pounded against his ribcage and a slight tremor shook his hands. He knew everyone was looking at him, something that would normally make him incredibly uncomfortable, but he no longer cared. He was tired of feeling like an outsider and enduring hurtful words. Deep down, he knew it wasn’t the other Heroes fault; they had no idea what he’d gone through. Ultimately, this was happening because he’d been quiet and unwilling to share details about himself. He could, if he chose, end it there, pretend he had nothing more to say and let Warriors continue his self-promoting. That was the safer option.

But Wild was feeling dangerous. Reliving one’s worst memories could do that to a person.

“Maybe you’re right. Maybe those that fail their duty should die.” He glared up at a thoroughly confused Warriors. “But what if you can’t die? What if you’re not allowed to? What if you fail, and you die, but you get brought back because there’s no one else except a failure like you? What then?”

There was no answer from Warriors beside a wide-eyed stare. As his simmering emotions cooled, Wild looked around and saw seven and a half pairs of eyes watching him cautiously. He swallowed, suddenly realizing that he had said the very things he had been terrified of the others learning. 

Tears started to accumulate in the corners of his eyes. Wild didn’t want to be here, he didn’t want to see judgment or pity or anger from these people. He wanted to be home.

He wanted to be dead.

“I’ll be back,” he muttered, averting his eyes, and stalked away from camp.

He didn’t know if he could handle this anymore.

~*~

Twilight watched in dismay as Wild walked away from the group. The expression on the younger Hero’s face had been heartbreaking to see. Something was terribly wrong. Twilight had thought things were getting better, that they were all developing a sense of camaraderie. And for some of them, they had.

But not all of them.

An uneasy silence permeated the camp; no one quite knew what to say. Wild’s last words had been shocking, and Twilight wasn’t entirely sure what the teen had meant by them. They had all gone through some strange things during their adventures, but Wild had spoken of dying. Twilight didn’t know how to take it, and the others’ confused and uncertain expressions seemed to agree with him.

Finally, Legend spoke up. “Are we just… going to let him run off?”

It was a valid point. Wild had a bad habit of running off, though he’d been better ever since Twilight called him out on that. But… guilt welled up within Twilight. Thinking back on his words to the teen, he’d been quite unkind. He’d let his frustrations get the better of him, and that was not how a Hero was supposed to act.

Twilight stood, meeting Time’s gaze across the fire. “I’ll go after him.”

Time nodded slowly. “Bring him back safely.”

~*~

Twilight found Wild nearly half a mile from their camp, sitting on the ground next to a tree, his arms wrapped around his knees and radiating misery. Twilight approached cautiously, as one might a spooked horse.

“Hey. You alright?”

For a long while, Wild said nothing. Though the teen wasn’t looking at Twilight, the older man could see Wild’s stony expression. It was impossible to tell what Wild was thinking or if he was planning on saying anything. Though it didn’t matter. If Wild wanted to talk, then Twilight would listen; and if Wild didn’t want to talk, then Twilight would be a silent support. For now, they sat in silence.

Twilight had almost given up hope of being acknowledged when Wild scoffed lightly. “What do you think?”

Encouraged that he wasn’t being completely shut out, Twilight moved closer and sat down, leaning against a neighboring tree, far enough away from Wild that hopefully the boy wouldn’t feel threatened. “I don’t know,” he said evenly. “Why don’t you tell me?”

“Do you even care?” the bitter words made Twilight blink in surprise.

“Of course, I do.”

Wild hugged his knees tighter, staring off into the depths of the forest like he wanted nothing more than to disappear within them forever. Twilight wanted desperately to say something, anything, but he bit his tongue, determined to let Wild be the one to speak. And finally, his patience was rewarded. 

“You said you knew what it was like to be alone.”

Twilight had not expected that of all things. 

“Yes,” he said slowly, wondering where this was going.

Wild looked over at him. There was a surprising amount of anger burning in his eyes. “But you don’t.”

Twilight frowned, feeling that statement was a bit unfair. “I know you’re upset, but-“

“You don’t.” Wild insisted, interrupting Twilight and glaring at him once before turning away. “I’ve heard enough of your story to tell that. You told Time that you had a companion with you for almost all of your journey. You don’t know what it’s like to be alone any more than Sky, or Wind, or Time does. None of you know what it’s like to be truly alone.” He glanced at Twilight. The anger had evaporated as quickly as it had appeared. Only sadness was left shining in his eyes, a sorrow so deep that Twilight’s breath caught. He cursed himself for not realizing sooner that there were much larger issues at play in the younger Hero than just a penchant for wandering off. “But I do.”

Wild lapsed into silence, hunching over his knees. There was so much more to his story, Twilight could tell. Up until that moment, Wild had been nearly silent about his journey as a Hero, more so than any of the rest of them. Twilight knew that whatever Wild had gone through had to have been unspeakably hard on the teen. And somehow related to it all were the words Warriors had spoken earlier.  
Twilight didn’t know how far he should push Wild. He had already messed up badly, and he didn’t want to completely shatter whatever tentative trust Wild may have towards him.

Steeling himself, he ventured, “That’s not what upset you tonight, though.”

Wild seemed to shrink into himself at the words, and Twilight worried that he had pushed him too far. But Wild spoke softly a moment later. “No.”

When a further explanation didn’t seem forthcoming, Twilight gently pressed on. “You mentioned dying.” He had also mentioned failure, but Twilight sensed that bringing that up now would be a bad idea.  
This time, the silence stretched for so long that Twilight genuinely thought Wild had completely shut down. He was about to reassure Wild that he didn’t need to explain himself if he didn’t want to, when the boy spoke. 

“I didn’t defeat the Calamity right away.” 

Twilight’s eyes widened, and, hoping it was okay to, he asked, “Calamity?”

“Ganon.” Ah, that was a name Twilight was familiar with. “We call it the Calamity, though. I think… I think it makes it more bearable… if it doesn’t sound like a person.

“I was supposed to defeat him, but I… got hurt. And while I… recovered… everyone died.”

Twilight’s brows furrowed. “When you say ‘everyone’…”

“I mean everyone.” Wild reached down and tore some grass from the ground. He began shredding it between his fingers, eyes glazed over. “Citizens, soldiers, knights, the royal family. There were so few left, and I didn’t know any of them. Not really. I failed everyone because I wasn’t strong enough.” He suddenly laughed, letting the bits of grass drift back to the ground. “I couldn’t even die properly.”

Twilight was doing his best to keep the horror he was feeling from showing on his face, not that Wild was looking at him but better safe than sorry. Though, he couldn’t help his eyes flicking to the terrible scars covering the left side of Wild’s face and neck. He assumed there were more beneath Wild’s tunic as well. Wild had spoken of being “hurt”, but it had to have been so much more than that. Twilight couldn’t even begin to imagine.

He was suddenly aware of what a terrible mistake he’d made a few nights ago when he confronted Wild about running off. Going over his words in his head, he heard a different meaning in them in light of Wild’s revelation. He had unintentionally opened up old wounds.

Twilight should have known better. He was one of the Heroes. He knew how messed up their respective journeys could make them, and he should have been kinder. He would be kinder.  
He just hoped it wasn’t too late to fix his mistakes.

“I’m sorry.” Wild glanced at him sharply and frowned, but Twilight forged ahead. “I may not understand what you went through, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care.”

Wild’s raised his brows, and Twilight smiled sadly.

“I mean it. And I… I hope you can forgive me.”

Wild stared at Twilight, even as Twilight’s heart began to race. This felt like a pivotal moment in Twilight’s life. He couldn’t have said why, but he knew in his heart that it was important. So, with bated breath, he waited.

And finally, Wild nodded, slow and unsure but still a clear sign of acceptance. Relief coursed through Twilight, and his face split into a huge grin that he directed at Wild. Wild abruptly ducked his head and pulled up his hood, hiding his red cheeks.

Twilight chuckled.

“We should get back to camp,” Wild muttered, getting to his feet and brushing off his tunic where bits of shredded grass still clung to it. Twilight followed his example and stood, but when Wild walked past him, Twilight acted on impulse and threw an arm around the teen’s shoulders. 

Wild gave a violent start and shied away. Well, he attempted to. Twilight only tightened his grip and laughed when Wild tried in vain to extricate himself. Wild finally gave up and said, “Can you please let go?”

His dejected tone only made Twilight laugh harder, and he was still chuckling when they walked into camp that way ten minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Warriors. I don't actually dislike you; your narcissistic tendencies were just a convenient plot device. I'll make it up to you in about three stories.


	3. Mended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild cooks dinner, and the other Heroes learn a few things about him.

In an effort to be just and make sure everyone did their fair share of work, the group of Heroes took turns performing many of the mundane tasks that were required while camping and traveling. For things such as patrolling, gathering firewood, and taking nightly watches, sharing the workload worked out very well. With something like preparing dinner, however, there was a remarkable lack of success, mainly due to the abysmal cooking abilities the majority of the Heroes possessed. After enduring eight days of meals that were marginal at best and possibly poisonous at worst, it was finally, finally, Wild’s turn to cook.

Wild could have wept in relief. It had been purely bad luck that he’d been assigned to the end of the cooking chore rotation when he had the greatest ability. Though, none of the others even knew Wild could cook, so of course they wouldn’t have thought anything of it. He really should have spoken up before his turn came, but he had been busy trying not to draw attention to himself. Well, he’d paid the price for his reluctance. He wasn’t sure if his stomach would ever recover from the horrors that had been inflicted upon it during the last eight days.

Wild honestly wondered how the other Heroes had survived for as long as they had when they had zero ability to feed themselves. Perhaps they had done as the monks often did and feasted upon the energies of the universe to indefinitely sustain themselves.

From now on, Wild would make sure that everyone received proper, delicious meals made by him. He would take over cooking entirely and put his foot down about it if anyone protested. To heck with fairness and sharing the workload; starvation was completely possible if they continued as they were. Though if the others felt even remotely like he did about the food they’d been eating for over a week, then Wild probably wouldn’t have to fight very hard. 

Nodding to himself, Wild watched the pot of simmering broth out of the corner of his eye. He was in the midst of preparing a hearty stew, chopping vegetables, cubing meat, and trying to ignore the argument that had broken out between two members of the group.

“Stop treating me like I’m just a kid! I’m almost fourteen!” Wind’s vehement exclamation was slightly petulant. This did nothing to support his protest that he should, in fact, be treated like an adult. 

Unsurprisingly, the whole thing had been started by Legend, though Wind wasn’t a total victim either. Legend could be condescending on a good day, and he wasn’t selective in the recipients of his snarky attitude. Only Time, ever unflappable, was exempt from Legend’s targeting, likely due to Time’s intimidating personality. Not that Legend would ever admit to that.

Mostly, everyone took Legend’s comments in stride or just flat out ignored them. The less one reacted, the less one was accosted. But Wind, no matter how he tried to deny it, was still a kid with volatile emotions, and he took great insult when he felt that someone was looking down on him.

Wild did his best to focus on the task at hand, sighing in exasperation and stirring some milk into the broth to add creaminess. It would have been better if he could have added actual cream, but he had to work with what he had. He rolled his shoulders to ease some of the stiffness he had accrued from being bent over the cooking pot and let his mind wander a bit.

Last night had been one of the most exhausting nights of his memorable life. His mind was still reeling from everything that had happened, and he was starting to worry that his sanity was not as unaffected by his hundred-year recuperation as he’d first thought, because only an insane person would spill their story to someone they didn’t even consider a friend. Wild had been driven to a dark place last night, and yet when Twilight had come to check on him, all Wild had been able to think about was the advice Hyrule had given Wild earlier in the day about connecting to others. Opening up and sharing part of his story had been terrifying and so, so painful. And yet… he wasn’t sorry that he had. 

Somehow, impossibly, his situation had improved. Wild no longer felt so isolated from the group. He now had a bond with both Hyrule and Twilight, however small and awkward that bond was, it still existed. The tension he’d been feeling around Twilight had diminished, and along with it, most of his depression as well. As for everyone else in the group…

When Wild and Twilight had returned to camp the previous night after their chat, they had received curious looks, but to Wild’s surprise, no one mentioned his little break-down. They acted as though it hadn’t happened at all, turning their focus to other topics. Not only that, but they made an effort to include Wild in their conversations, and they had continued to do so all day today. It had been… nice. 

Wild smiled slightly to himself. Yes, things were starting to look up. 

His reverie was interrupted by the sound of Legend scoffing. Oh, right. Wind and Legend were still fighting. The two of them were about three feet away from Wild and his cooking pot. Wild had no idea why they’d chosen that spot out of all the many areas of camp they could go. All Wild wanted to do was finish up the first decent meal he would have in over a week and contemplate the current status of his life, but the incessant arguing was driving him to distraction. He could only tune out so much. He glanced at the pair, wondering how much longer it was going to continue.

Wind looked hurt and deeply frustrated, though Legend simply rolled his eyes at the display and crossed his arms. “Even if you were fourteen already, you’d still be a kid,” he said simply, “I’m just calling it like I see it.”

Wind’s expression grew hard, and Wild could see a retort forming on his lips. However, a mediator jumped in before it could leave his tongue. Sky had been sitting on a log, whittling away at a lump of wood, but likely sensing the argument escalating, he set aside his work.

“Now, now, there’s no need for anyone to get upset.” Sky practically exuded calmness, hands lifted in a placating manner and voice soft and mellow. Link frequently used such tactics on horses, especially flighty ones. 

Four appeared from behind Sky, frowning at Legend. “You don’t need to act like this all the time, you know.”

“So, you’d rather I lie?” Legend asked, raising a brow. 

Wild rolled his eyes as Warriors stalked over as well, Hyrule following in his footsteps and looking slightly uncertain. The little altercation had drawn the other Heroes like moths to a flame, and Wild found himself nearly surrounded due to his proximity to Wind and Legend. He hated the feeling of being boxed in, but he did his best to shove his nervousness aside. The stew was almost done, and the others would have to come over eventually anyway, so he supposed it was fine. He could deal.

Twilight and Time hadn’t gotten involved yet, but they were both fully aware and keeping an eye on the situation. Time was sitting at the edge of their camp, cleaning his armor and watching the surrounding forest, though Wild could see his ears twitching in their direction. Twilight was closer, leaning against a tree several yards to Wild’s left and feigning sleep. If one looked close enough though, they would have seen his minute changes in expression as he listened to the conversation.

Warriors approached Wind and clapped a hand on his shoulder, frowning in disapproval at Legend. “Just because you are the youngest, and we are naturally looking out for you, it does not make you any less of a Hero.”

Wind deflated at those words, shoulders drooping and eyes lowering to the ground. Instantly, Wild sympathized with the youngest Hero. Wild knew what it was like to feel unworthy of the title. He often questioned why he had been chosen, though he wasn’t sure he truly desired to know the answer. 

“I just…” Wind struggled to find the right words. “I know I’m a Hero, but…”

Four smiled gently at the boy in understanding. “Age isn’t what determines your worth any more than height does. You are the youngest while I am the smallest, and yet we both possess the Hero’s Spirit. That’s all that matters.”

Like magic, the tension dissipated, and the conversation morphed into a comparison of how old each hero was when they drew the Master Sword. Legend rolled his eyes at the group, but wisely let the matter slide. He was outnumbered, and he obviously realized that nothing good would come of antagonizing Wind further.

Wild turned his attention back to dinner, adding a sprinkle of the rock salt he had just finished pulverizing. When he felt an uncomfortable prickle on the side of his neck, he reached up to scratch it. That brought no relief though, and feeling suspicious, Wild glanced over to where Twilight was reclining. Sure enough, Twilight had stopped feigning sleep and was openly watching him. Twilight raised a brow when his eyes met Wild’s, but Wild simply turned away and barely suppressed an eye roll. Twilight had been acting strangely all day, constantly shooting glances in Wild’s direction as though to make sure he was okay. Maybe Twilight still felt guilty about his harsh words from earlier in the week. Whatever the reason, the last thing Wild needed was his own personal mother cucco worrying over him.

Wild was considering how to get Twilight to stop and only half paying attention to the group’s new conversation when he suddenly found himself dragged into it by a well-meaning Sky.

“Wild, how old were you when you got the Master Sword?”

Unprepared, he answered without really thinking about it. “I was twelve.”

Sky’s mouth opened in a little ‘o’ of surprise, and everyone else seemed to share his sentiments if their expressions were anything to go by. Wind, however, looked elated.

“You were the same age as me when I got the Master Sword!” He exclaimed excitedly, no longer self-conscious about his young age. “Did you defeat Ganon right away?”

“Erm…” Apprehension writhed in Wild’s stomach. He hadn’t had time to formulate an answer that would deflect attention away from himself, instead answering purely out of reflex. Now everyone was looking at him, and he couldn’t help but shift uncomfortably under the weight of all those eyes. “No. Not for… a few years. I only recently defeated Calamity Ganon.”

Wind was practically beaming, and he came and sat down beside Wild on the ground. Maybe the situation was still salvageable. As long as Wild could focus on his childhood, though he knew so little of it, he wouldn’t have to talk about more recent things.

Sky, however, ruined Wild’s plan.

“How old are you now?”

Such a common question, insignificant even, but it made Wild freeze in panic for an instant. He recalled the moment when he first woke up in the Shrine of Resurrection. It had been terrifying, waking up with no knowledge of anything, following the instructions of a disembodied voice because he was lost in his own skin and there was nothing else he could do. 

Talking to Twilight had been hard, but it didn’t even compare to what Wild felt at the thought of everyone learning about the consequences of his failure. He really didn’t want to talk about it.

He really didn’t.

Heart racing, his eyes sought out the two people in the group he felt closest with. Hyrule’s expression was open and encouraging, just as it had been when the two of them talked yesterday. In contrast, Twilight’s face was a mask of stone, though it was not unkind. Twilight knew more about Wild than anyone and wouldn’t pressure Wild to reveal more than he felt comfortable with. And if Wild didn’t want to answer at all, Twilight would more than likely step in and prevent any demands for Wild to do otherwise.

But even as Wild looked at Hyrule and Twilight, he realized that the only reason they could remotely be considered “close” was because he had shared things with them. And if he truly wanted to be a part of the group, then he couldn’t hide in the shadows at every question about himself.

It had only taken him a few seconds since Sky’s query to make his decision. With weary resignation, Wild turned back to the stew, averting his eyes and mentally preparing himself for the aftermath.

“I’m a hundred and eighteen.”

It wasn’t so bad once it was out, his voice had been very steady and nonchalant. Wild felt quite pleased with himself, so much so in fact that he didn’t register the unnatural silence of the group until it was broken by a loud snort.

Wild looked up, startled, as Legend laughed. “Right. Good one. Now, how old are you really?” Some of the others were starting to smile as well, concluding that it had been a joke.

Twilight wasn’t one of them.

Wild was tempted to take the easy route, to laugh along with the others and pretend that he had been joking. It would be much less painful in the short run, but he knew he’d regret it later. The thought of lying to his fellow Heroes didn’t sit well with him. Relationships couldn’t be built upon lies, and he truly wanted to connect with the others on a deeper level. 

He didn’t look at anyone, keeping his eyes of his food preparations. His hands moved automatically through familiar motions. He’d made this dish so many times, he was confident he could make it in his sleep. Wild spoke without thinking too deeply, knowing that he’d freeze up if he did.

“No, I’m really a hundred and eighteen. I was seventeen when the Calamity came, but I sort of died and got put in this ancient shrine to heal me. Or resurrect me. I’m not really sure which. It took a hundred years though, and when I woke up, I had lost all my memories.

“That’s also how I got these scars,” he added, gesturing vaguely to the left side of his face, though still not looking at anyone. He forced himself to take a calming breath. His stomach churned unpleasantly, and his heart raced in anticipation. He’d taken the plunge; his words couldn’t be retracted, so all he could do was hope the reaction wasn’t too bad. 

He dreaded looking up, but there was no choice. The stew was finally done, and so with one last stir of his spoon, Wild lifted his eyes and immediately had to suppress a wince.

Everyone was openly staring at him. Wind and Hyrule were actually gaping. They all seemed at a loss for words, and he couldn’t blame them. He had essentially dropped the verbal equivalent of a bomb on them. Expecting a different reaction had been silly, but he hadn’t been able to help it. Wild’s fingers itched to yank his hood up over his head so he could hide in its depths, but he forced himself to stay still. 

Only Time and Twilight weren’t looking at him strangely, though Wild knew they were probably just better at hiding their feelings.

“Do… do you really not remember anything?”

Startled at the sudden question, Wild looked over at Sky. “Um, well I remember a few things, mostly about Zelda though.”

Silence fell once again. Wild’s chest was growing uncomfortably tight with each passing second. He twisted his hands nervously in his lap and worried at his bottom lip.

Finally, Warriors spoke, his face set into a deep frown. “This… presents a problem.”

Wild’s heart fell, and he dropped his eyes to the ground.

“If you are actually a hundred and eighteen… does that mean we can no longer can the Old Man ‘Old Man’? Do we call you ‘Old Man’?”

Wild looked up so fast his neck cracked. With wide eyes, he stared in disbelief at Warriors.

Legend snorted. “Of course not. Look at him!” he flung a hand in Wild’s general direction. “I don’t care how old he is, he’s still a kid.”

“Hey!” Wind protested, obviously remembering the argument from earlier. 

“If Wild is a kid, then what does that make you?” Hyrule asked Legend dryly.

Legend rolled his eyes.

Four smiled down at Wild. “I believe I said this earlier. Age doesn’t matter, but neither does anything else. You have the Hero’s Spirit, and that is what is important.” They all nodded in agreement.

Wild knew there would be more questions eventually, none of them would be content with being told only that small portion, but Wild didn’t care. His heart swelled with happiness as he looked around the group. Everyone accepted him, even if they didn’t completely understand him yet. Wild couldn’t contain the happy grin that split his face, and he noticed Twilight and Time, off to the side, smiling as well.

Wild started pulling out bowls. “Dinner’s done, by the way.”

Everyone eagerly crowded closer to Wild upon hearing this, peering into the pot of stew with various expressions of curiosity and wariness. Wild began doling out the stew, and when everyone had been served, took some for himself. He watched as his fellow Heroes took their first tentative bites and then looked up in pleasant surprise.

“Wow, this is really good!” Hyrule said, glancing appreciatively at his bowl.

“It really is. Much better than my cooking,” Four laughed.

“This stew is the best!” Sky exclaimed, looking ecstatic.

Even Legend looked pleased. “Huh. Who would’ve known?”

Wild couldn’t remember the last time he had been so happy. He smiled as everyone expressed their enjoyment of his food and thanked him. 

He didn’t even mind when Wind muttered, “My grandma’s is better,” under his breath. 

~*~

The food was gone, the pot and bowls washed and put away. The merry crackling of the fire could just barely be heard over the soft sounds of conversation. Wild watched his friends, happy to see their contented smiles from a good meal. He could get used to it, he thought, travelling with them and cooking for them. When he first met the other Heroes, he had longed for camaraderie. Now, he had it, and it exceeded all his expectations of what it would be like. Maybe at some point in his past, Wild had known the joy of having companions. But even if he had and he could remember it, he didn’t think it would trump the contentedness he currently felt. 

Wild stood, drawing the attention of the others. He waited until all eyes were on him. For the first time, Wild didn’t feel distressed by the scrutiny, instead meeting each curious gaze with a firm one of his own.

“From now on, I’ll be doing all the cooking. If I don’t, we’ll all starve.” He crossed his arms. “Any objections?”

Almost everyone blinked owlishly at him, taken aback by his sudden bluntness. Time, however, openly laughed, and Twilight grinned. 

“No, Wild,” Time said with a proud smile. “No objections.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not totally happy with this, but I could probably edit it until I was blue in the face and still be dissatisfied, so you get it as it. Now that it's up, I can forget about it and focus on finishing up the last chapter of this story and then move on to the next in the series.


	4. Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight does some thinking, and Wild is smarter than he looks.

Deep within the forest, a lone owl hooted somberly, answered only by the faint chirping of crickets as they played their usual melody. A warm breeze wound through the trees, bringing with it the scent of damp earth and new leaves. The half-moon drifted across the sky in a lazy arc. All was peaceful. 

The small clearing in the forest where the Heroes camped glowed with cozy light from their crackling campfire. Nearly all of them slept sprawled about on the ground. 

Twilight was not among them.

He’d volunteered to take first watch. He hadn’t been that tired, and the night had felt so exceedingly pleasant, it would have been a shame to miss out on it. 

Or at least, that was the excuse he gave his companions.

Truthfully, his mind was far too restless to even consider sleeping. His thoughts danced and whirled in his brain in dizzying circles, no matter how much he tried to calm them. So, he sat on a log in defeat, facing the forest and letting the eddies of his thoughts take him where they wished.

It had been a long day. Or rather, it had been a long nine days. Since the day Twilight had met his fellow Hero incarnations, he felt like he’d aged ten years. Learning how to deal with the dynamics of group work was a challenge, one he hadn’t been prepared for. It was slowly growing easier, though, as the days wore on. He was improving at reading the atmosphere, and he was growing familiar with the diverse personalities of the Heroes. And as he got to know everyone, he found himself actually enjoying having others around. Even though it could be exhausting at times, it certainly never got boring.

Of course, there were inherent issues in a group made up of nine Heroes. They had all been through so much, endured so many hardships, and none of them had come through their experiences unscathed. They all hid it surprisingly well, but there was underlying trauma in each of them. Twilight was certain everyone sensed it, the same way he himself did, but just as Twilight would rather keep some things to himself, the others also hadn’t been completely forthcoming. 

And that was fine. Everyone was a Hero; they didn’t need to hear their fellow incarnations stories to know that they were just as strong and courageous and messed up. Everyone could accept each other exactly as they were, problems and all, and that was a comforting thought.

And it wasn’t as though the Heroes didn’t speak about their journeys at all. It was only natural that some things would be revealed during numerous conversations. Mostly, only minor details were shared. Lighthearted stories that didn’t hurt much. Maybe that was why it had been so surprising when Wild had divulged such significant facts about himself. 

Twilight’s thoughts drifted towards that particular conversation during dinner time, the real reason for his lack of desire to sleep. He kept replaying everything Wild had said, remembering the way Wild’s shoulders had tensed despite how airy his tone had been. Twilight recalled the way Wild’s breathing had grown slightly ragged, though only someone with exceptional hearing would have been able to pick up on it. Wild had been terrified, yet he still chose to trust all of them with his secret. Knowing that made Twilight feel oddly proud.

Twilight felt a deep sympathy for the teen. Although Wild had told Twilight a bit about his past the previous night, learning that he had been nearly killed over a hundred years ago only to lose his memories during his recovery process both shocked and horrified Twilight. All the Heroes had been through their fair share of awful things, but that… 

Twilight’s own experience couldn’t hold a candle to that.

Twilight sighed. He wished he could go back and redo his initial interactions with Wild. Thinking about what he said to the teen during their first confrontation made Twilight cringe in guilt. Maybe if he had chosen his words better, their relationship could have been different from the start. They were better now, but Twilight sensed some lingering hesitance from Wild when they interacted. Wild still harbored mistrust towards Twilight, and that made Twilight feel surprisingly sad.

He felt… something for the teen, though he couldn’t put his finger on what it was. He worried over Wild, and he found himself constantly glancing towards Wild, no matter where he was, to check on the younger boy and make sure he was okay. Twilight wanted Wild to be happy, and he had been overjoyed and proud when Wild’s dinner had been such a success. He felt…

Protective. That’s what it was.

He wondered if what he felt for Wild was anything like what Time felt for Twilight. Though he couldn’t be sure what the older Hero felt, he liked to think it was. Twilight considered the older hero a mentor; he looked up to him and wanted to please him. The thought that perhaps Wild would come to look upon Twilight with such feelings caused a rush of anticipation to course through Twilight. He smiled to himself.

The breeze grew strong enough to whistle through the branches overhead. Twilight closed his eyes as the air caressed his cheeks and glided through his hair. Twilight loved nighttime. He loved to sit and listen to all the sounds and breath in the fresh air. It made him feel alive and at peace in a way that the world of light could never quite manage to. Sometimes, when he was alone, he could almost feel another presence sitting beside him. A bittersweet memory.

Sighing softly, Twilight glanced over his shoulder to make sure all was well in camp. Everyone still slept deeply as far as he could tell, and that meant that he didn’t have to worry about anyone seeing him. With that thought, Twilight rose from the log he’d been seated on and made his way a little farther in the forest. Once completely out of the camp’s sightlines, he reached for the crystal hanging around his neck. 

Transforming was never exactly pleasant—bones and organs shifting around in his body just felt wrong—but after so many years, Twilight could mostly ignore it. Taking only a second to adjust to his lupine body, Twilight trotted back towards camp, taking care not to get too close.

A wolf’s senses far exceeded a Hylian’s. It made being on watch much more efficient and safer. Twilight was faster, stronger, and more agile as a wolf, so not only would he be able to sense danger sooner, but he would also be able to deal with the threat with less effort. And as long as he took care to stay quiet and not wake anyone, his secret would remain a secret. So, confident that nothing would escape his notice, Twilight sat down to wait.

An hour passed before he heard a noise that wasn’t part of the forest’s nightly melody. His ears twitched toward the sound, and Twilight realized that it was coming from within camp. It didn’t sound dangerous, not like it came from a monster, but Twilight wasn’t about to dismiss an unknown noise. Heroes attracted far too much trouble to ignore even the smallest possibility of danger. Cautiously, he padded closer.

He used the thick trunk of a tree at the edge of the clearing as cover and peered from behind it into the camp. The fire cast a warm, orange glow over the sleeping Heroes. Time was propped against a tree, arms crossed and chin tucked against his chest. A few feet away, Four was curled into a ball in his bedroll, clutching his sword to his chest. Nearer to the fire, Wind was using Sky as a pillow while Warriors snuggled his blue scarf. Legend and Hyrule were back to back on the other side of the fire, and Wild…

Twilight had to crane his neck around the tree in order to see Wild from his position. Wild preferred sleeping without anyone near, claiming that it made him nervous if he didn’t have enough space. So, he always slept with a minimum of five feet between him and the nearest person. Naturally, this meant he usually lay at the edge of camp. Once Twilight had poked his head out enough to see Wild, he discovered the origin of the mysterious noise that had drawn him over.

Wild was caught in the throes of a nightmare. He was twitching all over with his face screwed up as though he was in pain, clutching his blanket in a white knuckled grip and whimpering so softly that Twilight would never have heard it if he hadn’t been a wolf. 

Seeing Wild in such a state dredged up Twilight’s memories of the children from his village. They had all suffered intense nightmares after returning home from Kakariko, a consequence of the ordeals they had been subjected to during the era of Twilight. Twilight recalled all the sleepless nights he had helped their parents console them, cursing all the evils of the world for destroying the innocence of children so completely. The memories faded, but Twilights’ protectiveness surged, and he instinctively stepped towards Wild.

And then Wild sat bolt upright, eyes flying open in silent panic and chest heaving as he took in great gulps of air. Twilight froze, realizing that he had foolishly left the cover of the trees and moved out into the open. Wild hadn’t seen Twilight yet. He was facing away from Twilight and his eyes were unfocused from his nightmare. The situation was still salvageable.

Hardly daring to breath, Twilight began edging backwards, hoping to complete his retreat before he was noticed.

But Wild rubbed his eyes and looked around, and his gaze almost immediately landed on Twilight. Once again, Twilight froze. He watched in dismay as Wild’s eyes widened in shock at the sight of a wolf standing a mere five feet away. For a moment, all was still save for the rustling of leaves overhead. Neither Hero nor wolf moved, locked in place by the weight of the opposing stare. But Twilight knew that as soon as the surprise wore off, Wild would undoubtedly shout and alert the rest of camp, and then Twilight would either have to reveal his secret or flee into the woods and hope that no one gave chase. 

He didn’t know which option was preferable.

Wild moved first. He blinked at Twilight several times before his expression closed off and his shoulders curled inwards. And yet… he didn’t appear to be afraid. He was guarded, but not in a nervous way. He looked prepared to be judged rather than eaten.

But that was preposterous.

Twilight was totally out of his element. Nothing on this night was going as it should. He could only hope that he could escape from his predicament and get away before Wild decided to attack him. Twilight took another cautious step backwards, keeping his head low and expression as unthreatening as possible. Wild merely watched him for a moment before sighing and turning away. Wild angled himself towards the fire and drew his knees up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around them and stared into the burning logs. The flames reflected in Wild’s eyes didn’t disguise the sorrow within them.

Twilight’s breath hitched at the sight. The despondent hunch of his shoulders, the weary expression, the slight shivers racking his frame—the picture was eerily similar to how Twilight had found Wild after he'd fled camp the previous night. It brought to mind the things Wild had shared only a few hours ago. Twilight’s worry over his secret being discovered was instantly overridden by sheer concern for the teen. 

Twilight wondered how long Wild had been suffering alone in his misery. How many sleepless nights he must have dealt with, and how many unpleasant memories he’d had dredged up. Twilight wondered if Wild had anyone back in his home to talk to. 

Well, he supposed it didn’t matter. They weren’t in Wild’s home, and the only person who could currently offer Wild comfort was Twilight. 

So, despite the fact that he was a wolf and would definitely cause a panic should any of the other Heroes waken, Twilight stepped closer. He paused after a few steps, but Wild didn’t react, didn’t even look at Twilight. So, he continued forward.

It was insane. Completely insane. Any number of things could go wrong. Wild could just be feigning nonchalance that a wolf was slowly stalking towards him, and Twilight would end up with a dagger in his belly. Or perhaps Wild would wise up and yell for help, bringing a camp full of warriors down on Twilight’s head. 

Even these disturbing thoughts couldn’t stop Twilight though. He’d forsaken caution, and whatever would happen would happen. He wasn’t about to abandon Wild when he so clearly needed a friend.

Step by step, Twilight inched closer until he was only a foot away from Wild. The teen still hadn’t reacted, and Twilight was now concerned for the younger Hero’s sense of self-preservation. Having a large predator next to you should be a cause for immediate concern. Maybe Wild had just never seen a wolf, or perhaps he lived somewhere where wolves were completely domesticated. Twilight made a mental note to tell Wild all about the true nature of wolves sometime in the future.

Twilight gently lowered himself to the ground so that he was sitting alongside Wild. The top of Twilight’s head barely crested Wild’s ear, and there were mere inches of space between them. This close, Twilight could practically feel the slight tremors shuddering through Wild’s lithe frame.

Nothing bad had yet happened, and Twilight’s confidence in his decision to approach Wild grew stronger. The teen was badly affected by his nightmare, and Twilight could only wait and hope that Wild would find some solace.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence and watching the fire, Wild spoke, voice low so as not to wake the others. “You don’t need to sit with me. I’m fine.”

Twilight cocked his head. Wild spoke as though he knew Twilight, though that was impossible. Likely, he was just doing what most people did in the presence of an animal, speaking his feelings as though the other party could understand. It was a way for many to unload without fear of judgement.

Twilight just hoped that Wild wouldn’t unload too much and say something he wanted to keep private. Twilight didn’t mind being a confidant, but he preferred it when the other party was fully aware of the situation.

“It was just a nightmare. I don’t even remember what it was about. I hardly ever do. Maybe that means I shouldn’t get so upset, but,” he sighed miserably, “I still remember how it made me feel.” His voice was steady despite his shivers. He rested his chin on his folded arms, leaning into his knees and not looking at Twilight

Twilight let out a soft whine of sympathy.

A more violent shiver racked through Wild, and he hugged his knees closer. “I usually get them if I think about my past too much. That’s one of the reasons why I try to focus on the present. The present hurts less.”

There must exist some universal desire to pet anything with fur, because Wild glanced surreptitiously at Twilight and tentatively reached out a hand towards Twilight. Normally, Twilight would never let anyone pet him; he still possessed self-respect after all. But Wild was radiating misery like heat from a furnace, and Twilight would hate himself if he denied the teen any form of comfort. So, he did nothing but wait patiently for Wild’s hand to make contact.

Wild’s fingers gently carded through the fur on Twilight's neck. Twilight, though he would never admit it out loud, quite enjoyed the sensation. Maybe there was some merit to letting others pet him. He closed his eyes in contentment.

Wild continued to talk even as his fingers glided upwards to scratch behind Twilight’s ears. Twilight forced himself not to lean into the touch. “I used to not sleep much. At first it was because it wasn’t safe. I was alone and on the road. Sleeping was just asking for some monster to come up and sneak attack you. But even later, when I found inns and when I had my own house, I still hated sleeping.”

His fingers stilled, and Twilight cracked open his eyes to look at him. Wild gazed unseeingly into the fire, lost in memory. 

“I guess I’m just being a coward but… I really hate them. The memories.”

Twilight whined again and gently butted Wild’s shoulder with his nose. Wild turned to him, and Twilight saw twin cerulean orbs shining with pain and sorrow. When Wild’s eyes locked with Twilight’s, Wild’s expression crumpled, and he threw his arms around Twilight’s neck, burying his face in Twilight’s fur.

Twilight jumped at the unexpected contact but didn’t pull away. Wild was shaking silently. Twilight wished there was something more he could do, but as a wolf, he had few options. All he could do was be there for the teen, so that’s exactly what he did. 

Wild must have found some modicum of peace, for his trembling gradually subsided, and he eventually drifted off into an exhausted slumber. Twilight waited until his breathing had evened out for some time before carefully extricating himself from the embrace. A quick glance around told him no one had woken up, and he quickly transformed back into a Hylian. He spent a few minutes resituating Wild in his bedroll and making sure he was covered adequately before he went back to his watch post. He had about an hour before he needed to wake Four to take over.

And he had a lot to think about it the meantime.

~*~

Twilight suppressed a yawn as he picked his way over a fallen log and considered whether his age was starting to affect him. Back when he’d been on his journey with Midna, he been able to go for several days without sleeping. Yet now, even missing a few hours left him feeling a bit run down. 

He’d lain awake for several hours after Four relieved him of watch duty. His interaction with Wild left him reeling, half-wondering if it had really happened. Every aspect had been strange and unexpected, from Wild’s fearlessness at seeing a wolf to his initiation of physical contact. It contradicted everything Twilight thought he knew about the teen.

Twilight had briefly worried that Wild somehow knew who the wolf really was. But of course, there was no way he possibly could. And the physical contact was likely just a product of the magic of animals. Everyone liked things with fur.

After several hours, Twilight’s mind finally settled down enough for him to fall into a fitful slumber. Unfortunately, dawn hadn’t been far off, resulting in his present state of weariness.

Currently, he was scouting ahead with Wild. The group had come to a fork in the road earlier and decided to do their best to figure out which direction each one would lead. They didn’t have a destination in mind—not even knowing where or when they were—but Time didn’t want to end up at the base of the nearby mountain range, preferring to find a way out the forest and hopefully to a town where they could get information. 

Twilight had volunteered to go. He’d planned to transform and use his superior speed to get the job done quickly. But when Wild offered to accompany him, Twilight readily agreed. He knew the teen would slow him down, but that was hardly important. Twilight simply took heart in the knowledge that Wild seemed more or less okay after his nightmare and that he felt comfortable enough with Twilight to go with him.

They followed the path in companionable silence for about half an hour before Twilight noticed that Wild was fidgeting nervously. And when Wild realized that Twilight was watching him, he ducked his head, trying to hide in the depths of his hood. Twilight was sorely tempted to question the teen on his behavior, but he also wanted to build up the small amount of trust between the two of them. So, he kept quiet. If Wild wanted to talk, he’d have to be the one to initiate the conversation.

Before long, Wild did just that.

“Um… Twilight, can I… can I talk to you?”

Twilight paused his gait and turned to face Wild. The younger Hero was slowly turning pink, and he was twitching like a cornered rabbit. Twilight had no idea what was making Wild so nervous, but he gave Wild what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “Of course. What is it?”

Like a suffocating fish, Wild opened and closed his mouth several times as he presumably searched for the right words, all the while growing redder and redder. Twilight waited patiently. Finally, shifting nervously on his feet and not meeting Twilights eyes, Wild swallowed and said, “I just wanted to say thank you.”

Twilight blinked. “For what?”

“For last night.” When Twilight didn’t immediately reply, Wild glanced up at him. Upon seeing Twilight’s blank stare, Wild continued. “You know, when you sat up with me and let me…” he gestured vaguely, averting his eyes again, “You know…”

Wild was clearly embarrassed, something Twilight would normally find endearing. However, Twilight was busy trying not to panic. His heart hammered against his ribcage like a Goron pounding on a drum, and he could practically feel the blood draining from his face. The worries he had dismissed last night resurfaced with a vengeance. Twilight did his best to keep his feeling off his face, knowing that he had to play this right if he was to have any chance of salvaging the situation.

Putting on his best confused smile, Twilight said, “Sorry, I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

Wild’s brows drew together, bafflement overcoming his embarrassment. “You know… when you were a wolf.”

The words paralyzed Twilight’s lungs, and an icy chill snaked up his spine. It shouldn’t have been possible. There was no way for it to be possible. And yet, it was. Wild spoke assuredly, not a hint of doubt coloring his voice. Wild had somehow, unthinkably, figured out Twilight’s secret. In the face of such confidence, Twilight didn’t even try to keep up the charade.

“How?” Twilight asked weakly. He rubbed his face with a shaky hand. “How did you know?”

Wild bit his lip. “Um, I’m sorry, I didn’t think it was a big deal. I… I’ve been around a lot of wolves, and that’s… not how they act. You were the only one missing from camp, and uh…” he gestured towards Twilight, “you have the same markings on your face as the wolf.” He shrugged awkwardly, scuffing the toe of his boot into the dirt. “I thought it was obvious.”

The markings. Twilight could have smacked himself. He’d forgotten all about them (he wasn’t like Warriors, looking in every mirrored surface every chance he got just to admire his own reflection). They were an unfortunate side-effect from transforming so many times, and they were slowly growing darker as he aged and continued to use the crystal. 

Twilight rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. He felt like he’d aged another year in the last five minutes. “I’m such an idiot.”

Wild’s expression crumpled. “I really am sorry. I didn’t know it was supposed to be a secret. I won’t tell anyone, I promise.” 

Wild looked so miserable and apologetic that even if Twilight had been upset, he’d probably have forgiven Wild on the spot. Twilight shook his head, his lips twitching upwards in a small, reassuring smile. “You have nothing to be sorry for. It was my decision to let myself be seen. Though I’ll admit, I didn’t expect you to be so observant.”

Wild looked up hopefully. “So, you’re not mad?”

“Of course not.” Twilight was relieved to see Wild’s guilty expression vanish. Deciding that he might as well explain everything, Twilight lifted his crystal by the cord around his neck. “This crystal lets me transform into a wolf when I touch it. It’s a useful ability but,” he let the crystal fall again, “it’s not an ability everyone would understand, so I keep it to myself. But if it’s you, I don’t mind it not being a secret.” As he said it, Twilight realized just how true his words were. Somehow, Wild had wormed his way into a special place within Twilight’s heart. Twilight cared for the teen in a far deeper way than he had ever expected to. 

And it made him glad.

Wild’s eyes widened. “R-really?” When Wild saw Twilight’s nod of affirmation, Wild’s whole face lit up, and Twilight knew that even if he had a chance to redo the events of the previous night, he wouldn’t change a thing. 

Feeling a rush of affection, Twilight impulsively reached out and ruffled Wild’s hair.

The teen recoiled, eyes narrowing in irritation. “Hey! What was that for?”

Twilight smirked. “Returning the favor from last night.”

Wild glared and huffed, but Twilight caught his smile when he turned away.

And just like that, the last vestiges of an invisible barrier between the two of them vanished. There was no longer any tension or discomfort. Being next to Wild felt as natural as breathing, like it was where he was supposed to be, and he somehow knew the teen felt the same way about him.

Wild abruptly turned back to Twilight with a sly smile on his face. “You know, if any of the others catch sight of you when you’re a wolf, I can just say that you’re my pet. That way they won’t be suspicious.”

Twilight blinked in astonishment before growling low in his throat. “Why you little-“ He took a playful swipe at Wild, who nimbly ducked under Twilights hand. An impromptu game of tag began. When the two Heroes finally returned to where they had parted from the rest of the group, they were both grinning like idiots and covered in dirt and dead plant matter, much to the bewilderment of the others.

In the following weeks, it became apparent to anyone watching that there was a special bond between Wild and Twilight. 

Wild looked up to Twilight as both a mentor and a brother, and Twilight cared for and protected Wild as his protégé. 

Wild started setting up his bedroll next to Twilight’s despite his previous need for space, and he no longer hung out in the rear of the group when they were on the road, choosing instead to spend the majority of that time right next to Twilight. 

Twilight began frequently sparring with Wild, and he even sometimes allowed himself to be dragged off the beaten trail when Wild felt the itch to explore. 

Wild’s rediscovered energy and enthusiasm pushed Twilight to be a better, more understanding person, and everyone in the group benefitted from it.

Twilight’s companionship continued to draw Wild out of his shell until the reclusive nature of the teen was nothing more than a faint memory. 

So, though all the heroes grew closer to each other, none of their relationships could surpass the level of friendship shared by those two.

Twilight and Wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! Thank you to everyone who commented, left kudos, and just stopped by! You've all made me incredibly happy and motivated to keep writing!
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, make sure to subscribe to the series. I'm aiming to post the next story, "A Spicy Solution", within the next week or two.
> 
> Thanks, and happy reading!

**Author's Note:**

> You know that moment when you find a new fandom and come up with a clever and humorous one-shot about it? And you know that moment when that single one-shot becomes six one-shots? And then you've suddenly written a short chapter story? And then you've written a longer chapter story? And then suddenly, as you're writing the end of that last story, it becomes open ended, and now you have a sequel that's longer and more complicated than anything you've ever written, and you don't know what you're doing anymore?
> 
> That's basically what happened here.
> 
> There will be three more chapters in this story. I originally wrote them all as one-shots, but after reading them, it seemed silly to separate them when they were so closely linked. Not to mention, I'm not completely happy with these particular ones, so I thought it best to group them together where they can be conveniently forgotten if needed.
> 
> Also, this is un-beta'd (beta-ed?...), so constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
